Along with the development of display technology, the requirements of consumers on audio-video products are higher and higher. As for display manufacturers, the production of displays with high resolution and high image quality is the developing direction. OLED has been widely applied in displays due to the characteristics of self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, rapid response, the capability of forming red, green and blue (RGB) full-color components, etc. Currently, the application of OLED display panels has entered the practical stage. Automobile audios and mobile phones on the market have employed the OLED display panels. In the future, the OLED display panel will be widely applied in light and thin displays such as mobile products, notebook computers, monitors and wall hung TVs. Moreover, the full-color development will enhance the competitiveness of OLED products.
Along with the full-color technical development of OLEDs, the currently common full-color technology includes fine-metal-mask (FMM) vacuum vaporization method, white+color filter (W+CF) method, blue+color conversion (Blue+CCM) method, etc. Wherein, FMM is the mainstream technology of the current small and medium size OLED display products. But the OLED display product has a relatively serious problem: the lifetime of organic materials of an emission layer (EML) in an OLED device is different along with the degree of attenuation of time, and hence images displayed by the display will have the problem of color shift. OLED display products manufactured by the FMM method are particularly more obvious, and the lifetime attenuation of RGB organic materials of the OLED display product is different. The attenuation rate of blue (B) organic materials is the rapidest (LT(R)≧LT(G)>>LT(B)). As illustrated in FIG. 1, the lifetime attenuation of B organic materials is relatively rapid and the lifetime attenuation of red (R) organic materials is relatively slow. Therefore, in images displayed by the OLED display product after long-term use, the brightness of B is lower and the brightness of R is higher, and hence the color shift phenomenon tends to occur. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the color of the images displayed by the OLED display product will shift along the direction represented by an arrow. In addition, the brightness of the OLED device is quickly reduced in the early stage service. As illustrated in FIG. 1, along with the rise of the use time, the attenuation of the brightness of RGB luminescent devices will be more and more moderate, but the attenuation of the brightness of the RGB luminescent devices in the early stage service is relatively rapid and nonuniform. In this case, the images displayed by the OLED display product tend to encounter afterimage problems.